10 Harry and Ginny Moments
by Goldylox62
Summary: 10 very short Harry and Ginny moments set in different time frames. All very different - all exceedingly romantic!


_I really enjoyed writing the Ron/Hermione version I did of this so I did one for Harry/Ginny_

_Directions_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**Ten Harry & Ginny Moments**

Tearing and Breaking by Phil Collins

'I've got to go, Ginny.'

She stiffened, and slowly turned back to face him. 'Now?' she asked.

Harry swallowed and nodded solemnly. Ginny walked toward him and stared into his eyes, looking for a faint glimmer of… she didn't know what.

'Will you come back?'

Harry hesitated, but then didn't say anything. He just pulled her into a loving embrace that spoke volumes. She clutched onto his back desperately. He could tell her that of course he would come back, and that everything will be ok. But he couldn't lie to her.

'I'll wait for you – as long as I know you're…' the 'alive' hung in the air, not needing to be said.

He nodded, then left.

You're My Home by Billy Joel

Harry apparated neatly onto the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place, and opened the door. He was greeted by the usual eerie whisper, 'Severus Snape?' and muttered 'I didn't kill you' very quietly.

Ron and Hermione were sat in the kitchen, looking at maps of the Ministry of Magic atrium. Kreacher hurried forward, locket swinging around his neck, and took the Invisibility Cloak from him. 'Welcome home, Master Harry.' He said cheerfully. Harry grunted in response. This was not his home. Home was where Ginny was.

I Get A Kick Out Of You by Ella Fitzgerald

'Gin?' Harry called up the stairs. No answer. 'Ginny?'

'I'm down here.' She called from the kitchen in Grimmauld Place. Harry's spirits lifted significantly at the sound of her voice, and he immediately felt rather giddy. He bounded down the stairs.

Ginny was bent over the stove, monitoring several different pans at once with her wand. She was wearing the cute little apron Hermione had bought her for Christmas. She looked over her shoulder at him. 'You're home early.'

He closed the distance between them in three strides and scooped her up in his arms. She squealed. 'Harry! What are you doing?' He pressed his lips to hers passionately and waited for her to respond, as he knew she would. She encircled her arms around his neck and melted into him. He began to carry her toward the stairs, but as he kicked the door open, not breaking the kiss, she pulled back and pointed behind him. 'No wait! It'll burn!'

'Let it burn.' Harry said, resuming the kiss. But once again Ginny pulled away, and laughed. 'That's very romantic, Harry, but really – I would like some dinner tonight.'

Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton

Harry was waiting patiently in the kitchen for his wife to appear. She had gone upstairs an hour ago to get ready and hadn't emerged since. Harry had been in this position so many times before, he knew not to worry.

He reached for the book on the kitchen table and began to read. It was several minutes until he heard a soft cough from the door. He looked up.

Ginny Potter was wearing a floor length steely blue dress that hugged her figure perfectly. The material shimmered, and she glittered in the dim lighting as she moved slightly. She was absolutely dazzling. She shifted nervously as he continued to stare at her.

'Do I look alright?' she asked.

Harry walked toward her and offered her his arm. 'My darling,' he said. 'You look wonderful tonight.'

Radio by The Corrs

He was gone. She knew he wouldn't be coming back for some time – she hadn't smiled in weeks. The rest of the Weasley family knew to give her some space and never to mention his name when she was in earshot. Fred and George had done their best to cheer her up – but it didn't make any difference.

Every evening she would snuggle up with a blanket in the corner with the radio, listening for news of him on Potterwatch, a show which she refused to feature in. She didn't know whether she wanted to hear about him, in case it's bad, but she just needed reassurance that he was there.

I Wish by Stevie Wonder

'Harry?' she whispered. 'You still awake over there?'

He sat up and looked toward the door, where Ginny's voice had come from in the darkness. She crossed the room, expertly avoiding the creaky floorboards she knew were there, so as not to wake Ron, who was snoring quietly. Harry moved over as much as he could in the camp bed and let her in.

'Can't you sleep?' she asked, snuggling down under the covers with him. He put his arms around her.

'Nope.' He said kissing the top of her head. 'I keep wondering.'

'Wondering about what?'

'What my life would have been like if Hagrid had never come for me.'

She didn't say anything.

'Sometimes I wish those days could come back.' He said. 'The days when I didn't know that my parents had been murdered and that Voldemort even existed.' He lifted her face up to his so she looking at him, noses inches apart.

'Then I remember how I had no friends for the first 11 years of my life – and if I'd been in the dark my whole life, I'd never have met Ron.' He cradled her face lovingly in his hands.

'And then I'd never have met you.'

Better Together by Jack Johnson

Harry woke up to the sound of tapping on the window. He looked up and saw the silhouette of an owl through the curtains. He stretched and groped to his right for his glasses and wand on the bedside table. He shoved his glasses onto his face and lazily pointed his wand at the window, which opened just enough for the owl to fly in.

The owl swooped over to him and Harry untied the letter from its outstretched leg and watched as the owl flew back out of the window. He looked over to his left where Ginny lay, sleeping next to him. 'You look so pretty.' He whispered.

The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me Is You by Bryan Adams

'Come on, Ginny, there must be one that you like?'

Hermione and Ginny had spent the last 3 hours in Diagon Alley trying on dress after dress after dress.

'Well, Hermione, when you get married I'll remember how patient and supportive you were with me for when we go find you a dress!'

'At least I have some idea of what I want!'

'Hey! I'll know it when I see it!'

Hermione sighed. She must have seen them all by now?

Ginny came out of the dressing room, wearing a pure white, floor-length, lacy dress.

'You look beautiful.' said Hermione, but then waited for the verdict.

Ginny frowned, looked at herself in the mirror, and then stalked back into the dressing room. 'They don't look good on me…' she muttered.

3x5 by John Mayer

Everyone was in bed in the Burrow, but Harry and Ginny had snuck back down stairs in the early hours of the morning to be able to have some time alone without interruption. Harry loved being at the Burrow – it was the place that most felt like home – but it was difficult for a young couple to get time alone, especially one that had so much catching up to do.

'What was it like?'

Harry looked down at her, 'What was what like?'

'Godric's Hollow. Is it beautiful?'

Harry reached for his wand, and waved it. 'I've got a picture somewhere.' He muttered, and his photo album from upstairs swooped in and she caught it neatly.

Harry opened it to a page in the middle. 'There it is.' He said pointing to a particular picture of his parents and a baby Harry standing in an enchanting snowy village.

Ginny stared at it intensely. 'It looks like a great place to raise kids.'

'Hold on! Let's not get ahead of ourselves!'

Ginny grinned. 'That's not what I meant.'

Harry looked at the picture again. 'I'll take you there.'

That's Why You're Beautiful by Beyoncé 

'Ginny?' Harry took both her hands in his. She pulled her gaze from the scenery and looked at him.

'You know that I love you, don't you?'

She nodded. 'Of course.'

He took a deep breath. 'Ginny, I love you because you're beautiful. Not just on the outside – but on the inside.' He kissed her forehead. 'You're so strong, and yet you've been through so much; you're kind and generous, and always go out of your way for others.' He tucked her hair behind her ear. 'You know exactly what I need, even if I don't. That's why you're beautiful.

'And so…' He knelt down and took a box out of his pocket. 'Ginny?'

'Yes?' she whispered, the tears welling up in her eyes.

'Will you marry me?'

_I think my iPod actually hates me. No seriously – I couldn't have asked for harder songs. I struggled – but pulled through (obviously, you've just read it!)If you don't get what some of them have to with the songs, youtube them or something. Then if you still don't get it review it, telling me and I'll e-mail back and explain. Some of them are bit vague. Anyway, I'm quite happy with the result. Please review if you utterly adored it! I love you all… you're awesome… _

_xxx_


End file.
